Believe in Destiny
by Eclipse08
Summary: SOULMATE AU. I still believe in destiny. I know that you're somewhere and today, I found you


Did you know?

Everyone in the world, in the universe, have 'Soulmate'

And they name are written in your wrist

You'll find him/her no matter how far the distance is or how long it takes

.

.

.

Believe In Destiny

.

.

3490 STONY

.

Steven Grant Rogers/Natasha Antonia Stark

.

.

.

Note :

Disarankan buat kalian, bacanya sambil denger lagu "Wait for me by Plug In Stereo"

Kalo gak suka, gak usah dibaca

.

.

.

[Him]

Sejak kecil, Steve tahu, dia memiliki pasangan yang ditakdirkan atau soulmate, seperti ayah dan ibunya, dan nama orang yang menjadi pasangan kita, sudah tertulis. Seperti nama ayahnya yang tertulis dipergelangan tangan ibunya dan nama ibunya yang tertulis dipergelangan tangan ayahnya. Ibunya pernah mengatakan padanya, walau seberapa jauh jarak yang ada dan seberapa lama waktu yang ada, Steve dan soulmatenya pasti akan bertemu. Dan Steve percaya, dia yang bermana 'Natasha', yang tertulis dipergelangan tangannya, akan bertemu dengan dirinya.

Steve kadang bertanya-tanya, bagaimana wajah Natasha? Apa warna matanya? Apa warna rambutnya? Panjangkah atau pendekkah rambutnya? Bagaimana suaranya?

Kadang Steve bahkan membuat percakapan dalam kepalanya, jika suatu saat ia bertemu dengan Natasha. Apakah ia akan siap bertemu dengan Natasha?

.

[Her]

Natasha menatap ibunya bosan. Ibunya akan bercerita lagi tentang 'soulmate'. Tentang nama yang tertulis dipergelangan tangan Natasha. Berkata, walau seberapa jauh jaraknya, pasti akan bertemu. Seperti Maria yang bertemu dengan Howard, walau Maria berasal dari Italia, dia akhirnya bertemu dengan Howard dan menikah.

Natasha sendiri sebenarnya ragu untuk percaya. 'Steven', nama yang tertulis dipergelangan tangannya. Well, nama Steven sebenernya cukup pasaran, kan? Tinggal cari seseorang yang bernama Steven dan sudah. Tapi ibunya tertawa saat mendengarnya. Ibunya berkata, walau namanya sama, tapi belum tentu orang itu adalah soulmate-mu. Karena soulmate adalah seseorang yang tahu, menerima, dan percaya padamu sepenuhnya, bahkan sebelum semua orang percaya. Dan bertemu dengan soulmate-mu, adalah salah satu keajaiban yang indah.

.

[Him]

Saat bertemu dengan James Burchanas Barnes atau sekarang Steve panggil Bucky, Steve terkejut saat melihat nama dipergelangan tangan lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi sersan itu. Namanya sama seperti dipergelangan tangan Steve. Steve khawatir, apakah soulmate mereka adalah orang yang sama? Tapi, ibunya bilang, soulmate untuk setiap orang hanya satu.

Bucky tertawa saat Steve mengatakan kekhawatirannya itu. Karena, Bucky sendiri yakin, ada banyak wanita bernama Natasha. Tapi kalau sama pun, Bucky tidak masalah kalau 'berbagi', dan tidak akan ada dendam jika Natasha memilih Steve.

Steve tersenyum dan bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Bucky.

.

[Her]

Natasha sudah bertemu dengan banyak lelaki bernama Steven, tapi tidak satupun dia pikir sebagai soulmate-nya. Natasha kadang iri melihat Pepper, dia sudah menemukan soulmate-nya, yaitu Happy. Dan Rhodey... Honey bear juga sudah menemukan soulmate-nya, Carol Danvers yang berada di angkatan udara, sama seperti Rhodey.

Natasha tertawa sendiri, kenapa juga, seorang futurist dan pewaris Stark Industri seperti dirinya harus peduli dengan sesuatu yang bernama soulmate? Setelah dipikir-pikir, itu sama sekali tidak penting.

.

[Him]

Steve sekarang adalah Captain America. Perang melawan Hydra kadang membuatnya lupa tentang nama yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi, saat ia sendirian ditengah malam, ia kadang berpikir, kapankah akan bertemu dengan Natasha? Apakah besok? Apakah ia harus menunggu 10 tahun? 50 tahun? Dimanakah Natasha berada? Apakah berada dikota dan negara yang yang sama? Ataukan berada diseberang lautan?

Apakah Natasha percaya pada soulmate? Apakah ia akan menunggu Steve untuk menemukannya? Apa yang sekarang Natasha lakukan? Apa ia bahagia? Apa ia sedang bersedih? Apa sendirian atau bersama keluarga?

Steve berharap, dimanapun Natasha berada dan apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang, semoga saja Natasha bahagia.

.

[Her]

Bertemu dengan Yinsen mengubah hidup Natasha. Ia sekarang tidak membuat senjata lagi dan memilih menjadi apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai superhero. Dia memanggil dirinya Iron Woman. Dan bertemu dengan Yinsen membuatnya ingat lagi, tentang soulmate. Tentang nama yang berada dipergelangan tangannya. Saat ia berada di labnya, sendirian, kadang Natasha bertanya-tanya, dimanakan lelaki bernama Steven berada? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia menjadi korban dari senjatanya yang dijual illegal oleh Obadiah Stane?

Kapankan dia bertemu dengan Steven? Besokkah? Bulan depan? Tahun depan? Apakah Natasha siap bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana jika, saat mereka bertemu, Steven kecewa saat mengetahui kalau soulmate-nya adalah Natasha?

.

[Him]

Hal terakhir yang Steve ingat adalah, Bucky yang terjatuh dari pesawat, dirinya yang terakhir kali melihat nama Natasha dipergelangan tangannya, air yang dingin, dan gelap. Seharusnya sudah mati, kan? Tapi sekarang, ia terbangun, di masa depan, tanpa perang, tanpa Bucky, tanpa teman-temannya.

Steve tidak tahu, tapi lelaki bernama Nick Fury mengajaknya menjadi seorang 'Avenger'. Sebuah kelompok terdiri dari para superhero. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan para Avenger, Steve langsung tertarik pada wanita bernama Natasha Romanoff. Apakah dia soulmate Steve?

.

[Her]

Suatu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Natasha saat menemukan lelaki bernama Steven yang ternyata seorang Captain America. Lebih mengejutkan lagi saat melihat nama dipergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Disana tertulis 'Natasha'. Apakah Steve Rogers adalah soulmate-nya? Tapi selain dirinya, ada seorang lagi yang bernama Natasha. Agen rahasia Shield, Natasha Romanoff.

Dan melihat bagaimana Steve Rogers sangat tertarik pada Natasha Romanoff, membuat Natasha tidak berharap apapun dan tidak perlu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya pada lelaki bermata azure blue itu, membiarkan sang Captain America hanya tau dirinya sebagai Toni Stark.

Dan entah kenapa, saat memilih untuk tidak berharap, ada rasa aneh yang Natasha rasakan. Seperti scalpel yang mulai mendekati jantungnya lebih terasa, walau saat scan tidak ada masalah. Apa sebenarnya perasaan yang dirasakannya itu?

.

[Him]

Steve ragu, apakah Natasha Romanoff benar-benar soulmate-nya. Karena dirinya tak merasakan apapun yang pernah ibunya dan ayahnya katakan saat bertemu dengan soulmate. Steve malah heran, kenapa dirinya malah tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang Toni Stark atau sang Iron Woman. Sang Genius Billionaire Philanthropist. Pemimpin dari Avenger dan orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Fury.

Bukankah itu aneh? Nama yang berada dipergelangan tangan Steve adalah Natasha dan bukan Toni, kenapa dia harus merasa tertarik pada wanita penyuka lipstik merah itu yang kadang mengingatkan Steve pada Peggy.

Steve menghela napas. Kenapa juga dirinya harus memikirkan tentang soulmate? Mungkin saja, sebenranya soulmate-nya sudah tidak ada, hilang bersama perang. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Steve jika saja dia tidak mendengarnya, nama lengkap dari Toni Stark yang diteriakkan dengan kesal oleh James Rhodey aka Iron Patriot.

.

.

Steve memasuki Lab. Dilihatnya, sang Iron Woman sedang memperbaiki armor terbarunya. Sedikit ragu, Steve berkata, "Bisa berbicara sebentar, Toni? Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal."

Wanita itu menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali pada armor. "Yeah, tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Siapa... nama yang tertulis dipergelangan tanganmu?"

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Tanpa melihat dan sedikit lama terdiam, dia akhirnya menjawab. "...Steven. Nama yang tertulis dipergelangan tanganku adalah... Steven."

Steve mengerjapkan matanya sekali saat nama yang disebutkan wanita itu adalah namanya. "A-apa nama pertamamu... Natasha?"

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat. "...Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

"Toni, jawab, apa namamu Natasha atau bukan?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Hei, Toni."

Dan Steve menunggu, menunggu untuk sang Iron Woman menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepuluh menit, dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Steve sedikit menunduk merasa kecewa dan hampir berbalik pergi saat Toni Stark berbalik dengan wajah merah.

"Iya, namaku Natasha. Natasha Antonia Stark."

Perasaan aneh, seperti kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, dirasakan Steve. Dan entah sejak kapan, Steve sudh berada didepan Toni Stark dan memeluk wanita itu.

"I still believe in destiny. I know that you're somewhere and today, I found you"

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Note :

Do you belive that I make this story at midnight? Damn my brain!

Oke, buat yang yang gak tau, 3490 Stony diambil dari Earth 3490 dimana Tony Stark dilahirkan sebagai wanita dan diberi nama Natasha Stark. Di Earth 3490 itu, Steve dan Tony aka Natasha Stark menikah. Earth 3490 juga gak ada yang namanya Civil War, karena mereka nikah. Tapi sayang gak ada komiknya, cuma satu halaman di komik Fantastic Four.

Ah, kalo kalian mo nyari tentang mereka, ketik aja Earth 3490 di google, pasti dapet. Gambarnya mereka nikah, tapi masih dalam pakaian superhero mereka kok.

Anyway, ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita bertemakan Soulmate AU. Jadi ya...

Oke, buat yang udah baca, diwajibkan buat Review

Kritik dan Sarannya yaaaa, tapi jangan flame. Flame bikin aku nangis, cuz make burn and pain.

Thank's buat yang udah baca sama review


End file.
